The Power of Five
The Power Of Five (Series) The Power of Five (also known as The Gatekeepers in the US) is a series of fantasy and suspense novels, written by British author Anthony Horowitz. As of 2012, all the novels have been completed (although Anthony Horowitz stated on Twitter that he was having to rewrite Book Five, Oblivion, due to a suggestion from his agent). The fifth novel, Oblivion, has been released in the UK on October 4th, 2012. He also stated that he has been researching global warming for the last book in the Power of Five series.[1] The series is published in the UK by Walker Books Ltd and in the US by Scholastic Press. The novels deal heavily in the occult and examples of things such as human sacrifice and blood rituals are major plot elements, such as in the first book, where the protagonist, Matt, is hunted by a Satanic cult who want to conduct a blood sacrifice on him to blast open a portal using a combination of nuclear physics and black magic, to unlock another dimension which is holding a group of ancient evil demons captive. Plot Overview The series focuses on five children: Matthew Freeman, Pedro, Scott Tyler, Jamie Tyler, and Scarlett Adams, a group of fourteen-year-old children (all five children turn fifteen in Necropolis) who are destined to defeat mystical entities known only as the Old Ones who ruled for a long period of time ten thousand years ago. Matt is the appointed leader. The Gatekeepers won in the past through allowing Sapling, the third Gatekeeper, to sacrifice himself, and upon Sapling's death, his future incarnation, Jamie Tyler, was sent into the past to reunite all the Gatekeepers and repair their strength to defeat the Old Ones. The Gatekeepers also won because the Old Ones do not understand Scarlett Adams' powers. In the present day the Gatekeepers have been reincarnated as modern day teenagers because the Old Ones are about to escape the world they were sent to and rule over humanity a second time. The books focus on the modern day children trying to defeat the Old Ones again. The Five The Five Gatekeepers are Matthew Freeman, Pedro, Jamie Tyler, Scott Tyler and Scarlett Adams ''Raven's Gate Fourteen year old Matthew Freeman is living in Ipswich death by drowning which he somehow prophesied. Matthew blames himself of not warning his parents about their upcoming death. Since then, he is a delinquent, but one of his thefts goes horribly wrong when his cowardly friend stabs a security guard in the back and flees. Matthew is arrested and given a choice between jail and living in the country with an old woman named Jayne Deverill. Matthew should have chosen jail, as he quickly discovers that the village he has been sent to is actually inhabited by a coven of witches.by the end of the book matthew otherwise known as matt realises he is one the gatekeepers with a supernatural power. Evil Star The evil at Raven's Gate has been sealed again - but a second, more powerful Gate is opening, this time in Peru, South America. Matthew is sent there by the Nexus, the society formed to fight the Old Ones, whose job it is to protect Matthew and the Gatekeepers. Matthew and Richard Cole, a journalist who saved his life at Raven's Gate, travel to Peru but from the start things go horribly wrong. Richard is kidnapped and Matthew himself is robbed - but Matthew quickly realizes he has found a second Gatekeeper, by the name of Pedro, the boy who was trying to rob him. Matthew and Pedro join up with the last Incas, who it turned out kidnapped Richard whilst trying to rescue Matthew. Matthew and Richard and Pedro are reunited, and together try to close the Gate. However, they fail and the Old Ones are released upon the Earth. Nightrise Jamie and Scott Tyler are both telepathic twins living in Nevada, USA who perform telepathic acts. According to Horowitz's official website, ''Nightrise is like nothing he has done before.[2] Nightrise was officially released on 2 April 2007 in the UK and was then released in the USA on May 1, 2007. The first chapter was hidden in Horowitz's website in August 2006. The story concerns the adventures of Jamie Tyler trying to find his brother Scott Tyler, who was kidnapped by the Nightrise Corporation, but before Jamie can find his brother he must enroll at the Silent Creek Prison to find more information about Scott's whereabouts. However his situation turns from bad to worse as he is catapulted ten thousand years in the past and faces the full horror of the Old Ones with the other four Gatekeepers. The five of them defeat the Old Ones and give the world a new start... but soon after he returns to the present time, Jamie discovers all about who and what he is. Jamie realizes that the end of the world will soon arrive, just like it did ten thousand years ago... He must meet with the other Gatekeepers, but is there enough time left? Matt Freeman, Pedro and Richard Cole feature only briefly in this book; more important is the introduction of a new heroine (Horowitz's first female hero) named Scarlett.[3] She is mostly seen only in the past section of Nightrise, and is set to be the main protagonist in the fourth book of the series.[4] ''Necropolis Hong Kong has been taken over by the Old Ones and has become Necropolis, City of the Dead. Once in, there is no way out... Evil has been unleashed but only the Gatekeepers, children with special powers – can save it. Matt and the other three desperately need to find Scarlett Adams, the final Gatekeeper, who has been trapped in Hong Kong, where shape-changers and possessed humans stalk the street calamity befalls Hong Kong and hope soon turns black for humanity. The Old Ones are luring the Gatekeepers into the Necropolis by holding Scarlett hostage in Hong Kong. Matt and Jamie go to Hong Kong with Richard Cole to try and thwart the Old Ones' plan, but Scarlett discovers her power all too soon. Scarlett's power is to control the weather, whereas the Old Ones presumed that she could only forecast the weather. Scarlett's power is the strongest one of all of the Five, as Matt realises, when Scarlett unleashes a storm so powerful that no-one can stop it. By holding onto her, the other four children and each with a guest survive the storm and make it into the Tai Shun temple. The Five can use special doors built into churches which the Five can use to teleport around the planet. The Five all go into the doorway, but Scarlett is mortally wounded by a stray bullet. To make matters worse, the Five have no fixed destination in mind, which results in them being scattered across the face of the planet. Oblivion'' The final book is about the Old Ones attempting to destroy the world through global warming, and it deals with the Gatekeepers trying to find each other again after being separated in Necropolis. On Twitter, in reply to a fan, he revealed that Oblivion would be about terrorism, over-population, resurgent fascism, and global warming. The book is therefore split into five different sections: Earth, Fire, Water, Ice and Air, relating to Matt, Pedro, Scott, Jamie and Scarlett, respectively. Category:Members of the nexus